A Tale of Hook and Sword
by zanekal1
Summary: We have all seen the looks between Charming and Hook. What happens when they finally admit their attraction and how does it affect those around them.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about that folks we were having technical difficulties

this is is a joint effort between Mr. Greg Arias and Myself we will be writing alternating chapters so Updates should be fairly frequent.  
>Disclaimer: We don't own OUAT, sad but true. other wise it would be "Happy Endings" for everyone<p>

"Chapter One: A Discovered Love

"Charming wakes and languidly stretches out in bed. He notices the other side of the bed is unoccupied and cold. Focusing his sleep bleary eyes he sits up and moves his legs towards the edge of the bed. A slight shiver runs through him as his feet hit the cold wood of the floor boards. He stands and rubs his arms with his hands in an effort to warm up a bit while shuffling towards the closet in search of something to wear for the day. The usual jeans, t-shirt and button up flannel become the wardrobe choice of the day. Warmer now he walks into the kitchen calling Snow's name in an effort to find out where she was.

"As he walked into the kitchen he sees a note card on the counter. It simply states that Snow, Emma and Henry had some errands to run and would be back some time later. No terms of affection were left he noted sourly. Then turned his attention to the coffee maker. waiting for the coffee maker to do it's magic he hears a knock at the door.

"No one was expected at this early hour and a look of slight confusion crosses his face as he tried to figure out who it was, as he crossed the kitchen to the door of the apartment. A look of surprise consumes his features as he pulls back the door to reveal the person he has secretly been in love with. Hook.

"Looking into his stunning blue eyes Charming's breath catches in his throat and his mouth hangs slightly agape. only returning to normal as Hook speaks.

"Well top o' the morning to ya mate" Hook say's as he slowly rakes his eyes over Charming's body.

"Like a deer caught in the head lights Charming stutters out "O...Oh it's you"

"A devilish smirk crosses the pirates face as he realizes the effect his presence had on the Nobel "Well thanks for that" he deadpans

"With an embarrassed look and a hand rubbing the back of his head charming answers the unasked question " Uh.. I'm sorry I was hoping you were Snow" A small flicker of defeat crosses hook's eyes at this. "What I mean is she is not here. No one is here"

"Oh, well, Uh I came by to pick up Emma and Henry...We were going to go to the park today" Hook says with a slight look of disappointment on his face.

"Hmmmm... well they aren't here but your welcome to come in and wait for them. They left a note but it didn't say when they would be back" with a sigh he continued "And I'd also like the company if you don't mind hanging out with "the old man" he said adding air quotes.

"Hook responded with a hearty laugh "Of the two of us my dear I am the "old man"

"David ignored the term of affection outwardly but it sent a flurry of excitement through his stomach and a bit lower. "Would you like some coffee? I just made it or well the coffee maker did but I put the water and coffee grounds in" he blurted out in a rapid word vomit.

"Kicking himself on the inside for sounding like such an idiot. He rapidly went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup waiting for an answer if any he would receive.

"Regaining his confidence Hook saunters through the apartment towards the kitchen area nearly pressing his front to Charming's magnificent backside he whispers "I'd love some coffee" the tone implying coffee wasn't the only thing on his mind.

"Startled Charming spilled a bit of his coffee on his shirt and the floor. As hook takes a large step back with a look of innocence on his face. With a slight mumble David grabs a towel off the sink and bends down to clean up the mess. A low groan comes from behind him and he turns his head still bent over to look at the source of the sound. Catching Hook blatantly staring at his back side.

"Ahem" he makes a throat clearing noise to get hooks attention and deciding to play along. once he has blue guilty eyes locked on to his.

"See something you like?" A slight playful smirk crosses Charming's face.

"Why yes I did mate." Hook creeps up closer to Charming leaving only a few inches of space. "Imagine the fun we could have.", whispered Hook with an attracted flirtatious voice.

"Charming was very flattered. A lust feeling crept all over his body. The man he fell in love with since the day he laid eyes on is flirting with him. Sadly he remembered he is still married and must turn him down.

"I am very flattered but I'm going to have to turn you down. I'm married. And you're with Emma.", said Charming

"Well I did hear from Emma that you and Snow are thinking of getting a divorce."

"Damn it Emma said she wasn't going to tell anyone ESPECIALLY Hook" thought Charming. "Well you got me there." Charming replied

"And as for me an Emma don't think we should be together anymore."

"Why?"

"I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?" Asked Charming.

"Hook gets a lot closer to Charming. He gives Charming a very hot passionate kiss. Their eyes both close. The sense of passionate love fills their bodies. Hook stops kissing.

"You of course."

"Charming is shocked. He loved the kiss. He hasn't been kissed like in months. The person he had secretly been in love with had kissed him. A very strong feeling of lust spread throughout Charming's body.

"I love you too." Says Charming.

"Charming and Hook kiss again. Charmin starts to kiss Hook's neck. Hook starts to eagerly rip off Charming's clothes and Charming does the same to Hook./p

"Let's take this in the other room baby." Says Charming. Charming and Hook go in the other room. Hook with a feeling of lust pushes Charming on the bed. Hook starts to kiss Charming very passionately. He starts to kiss down Charming's body. He starts sucking his niples, down his abs, and starts sucking Charming's 10 inch cock.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Fuuuuuck yeah! Suck it! Suck it hard!" Moans Charming. Hook sucks Charming's cock harder. Hook starts sucking the sides of his cock and starts sucking his balls.

"You fucking tease." Moaned Charming.

"Hook starts to deep throat his cock for several minutes. Moan after moan after moan releases from Charming's mouth. Then Hook stops and turns to Charming and says, "Your turn mate."

"Hook lays down on the bed. Charming with anticipation went straight for Hook's sexy 11 inch cock. Charming starts to deep throat Hook's cock. Moan after Moan after Moan releases from Hook's mouth. Charming sucks his cock for several minutes, but is interrupted by Hook.

"I'm a bit hungry mate." saybr /Hook. Hook turns Charming over on his stomach and starts licking Charming's asshole. A moan releases from Charming's mouth.

"OH YES!" Then Hook starts fucking him in the ass. While stroking his cock, Charming starts to moan loud.

"Fuck yeah...give it to me..."

"You like that baby."

"YES! OH YES! HARDER HARDER!" Hook starts to fuck Charming harder. Sweat starts to drip on each of them. Hook starts to develop the feeling to cum. He stops fucking Charming and says, "Ahhh! I'm gonna cum!" Hook is on his knees on the bed jacking off. Charming puts his face closer to Hook's cock./p  
>"Come one! Cum on my face!" Hook began to cum.<p>

"Ahhhhhhh! Fuck yeah!" Moans Hook. Cum splatters on Charming's face. Hook starts to lick it off his face. Then Charming starts to jacking off. Hook starts sucking Charming's balls. Charming aims his cock into Hooks mouth. Charming cums in Hook's mouth.

"Did you like your morning coffee?" Asks Charming

"Yes I did. Was your morning as good as mine." Asks Hook

"Yes it was"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :Sadly we still do not own OUAT but hey we have fan fiction right?

"Chapter Two: Forbidden Love

"After some post coital cuddling They get out of bed and get redressed finding the bit's and pieces of the day's attire in a trail leading back to the in the kitchen they finally do have that coffee that was mentioned. Both shooting each other looks over the rim's of the coffee mugs.

"As the feeling of the mornings events begin to fade and the truth of what had just transpired hits David, a pained look shoots across his face, he turns away from Hook as his thoughts race. He is a married man and not only did he cheat on his wife, but with his daughters boy friend. What kind of a person does that.

"You all right mate" Hook asks, concern etched on his face.

"Yeah I'm alright" Charming answered a little too fast. Hook doesn't quite believe it he reaches over and with his hook gently pulls David's chin till he is looking him in the eye.

"That's when he see's the guilt and questioning in those blue eyes. With a quiet sigh Hook pulls Charming into a hug and gives him a gentle chaste kiss on the lips.

"Killian leans into Davids ear and whispers "No matter what happens from here I will never regret this and I will never regret loving you. I will take my leave now. You know how to get a hold of me if you need to."

"With that Hook turns his back to David and walks bravely out the apartment door. The tears don't fall until he is half way down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As wonderful as it would be We don't own OUAT so we just have to live with writing fan fiction

"Chapter Three: Confession Part 1

"David sits down on the living room sofa with his back hunched over. His elbows are sitting on his thighs and his hands on his forehead. He begins to cry./p

"I'm such a horrible person. I slept with my daughters boyfriend. I cheated on my wife. What am I going to do?" David thinks.

"Feeling depressed, David decides to go take a nap. While sleeping David dreams about the man who he had been in love with for awhile. He dreams about Neverland, how he wanted to tell him how much he loved him but didn't. A sound of a door closing wakes him up. It is Snow.

"David nervously gets out of bed and enters the living room to greet Snow. Snow appears tired and aggravated. She sets Neal down in his bassinet with a pacifier in his mouth. David walks up to Snow.

"Good afternoon." says David

"Hey." says Snow in a sarcastic tone.

"Can we talk" says David nervous and depressed.

"Sure." Snow and Charming sit down on the living room sofa.

"Snow I have a confession to make" says Charming with a face of guilt.

"Snow seeing guilt in David's face begins to feel sorry for him. She hadn't felt this way in months.

"What's wrong."

"As we both know for the past six months our marriage hasn't been going well. I've been feeling things. I feel empty. I feel neglected. I've even tried living through this marriage thinking it will get married."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am tired of living a lie. This whole marriage is a lie. There no more love it. We both know that."

"Its true." A tear starts to trickle down Snow's left cheek.

"And through all this pain I've been developing feelings for someone else. Someone who never neglected me." Said David.

"I understand. Its OK. Maybe its for the best. When we had Neal I thought our marriage would be better. But we both know it's not."

"Thrilled that Snow is so understanding David says, "So you're not mad at me?"

"No" answered Snow.

"Thank you."

"But may I ask one thing"

"Sure"

"Who is this person your in love with?"

"David was nervous and almost embarrassed to answer, but since Snow was being so nice and understanding he might as well give her an honest answer.

"Hook"

"Well I wish the best of luck to both of you." said Snow.

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading please let us know what you think/strong/p

Disclaimer: Checks pockets, Hmmmmm Nope we still don't own OUAT but we do still have our IMAGINATIONS

"Chapter Four: The Jolly Roger

"Killian had made his way back to the Jolly Rodger and went straight for his quarters leaving Smee with strict instructions that he was not to be disturbed. Alone sitting in his Captain's chair he emptied his trusty flask then started in on his secret stash of rum.

"Well mate" he says to himself.

"Now only time will tell if the ol' adage is true. Nothing ventured, nothing gained'" he paces his quarters for what seems like hours.

"No word from Charming and his hopes sinking like a dead man at sea. Eventually all the drinking and emotional drain take its toll and he barely manages to fall into his bed, face first a straggling leg hanging over the edge. His Hook had buried it's self through the blankets and into the mattress.

-0-

"Well I wish the best of luck to both of you" said Snow a look of sorrow but resignation on her face. It had been true that since they had come back from Neverland things just weren't the same between them. Her hurt over David not telling her of the dreamshade poisoning and the look of rejection on Emma's face after the Echo Cave incident had all been weighing on her heavily. The darkening of her heart after tricking Regina into killing her own mother and to top it all off Regina wouldn't kill her.

"FUCK MY LIFE" she screamed in her own head.

"She hardly even heard Charming's "Thank you" for her being so understanding.

"Well I'm going to go check on Neal and um I guess you have someone to find"

"She tried not to sound too bitter. Regina had been right after all she would be the one to ruin her own happy ending. Not noticing Snow's tone or implications of her statement David went to the door grabbed his jacket and left.

"I'll call you and we can make arrangements for the apartment and Neal" he said as an after thought on his way out the door.

"He nearly tripped down the stairs as he sped out to the street and headed for the docks.

-0-

The smell of salt air and the sound of sea gulls let him know he was almost to his destination. His feet making a hollow thud on the wood planks of the docks. Then he saw her, The Jolly Rodger a fond reminder of how he met his new love. With increasing speed he ran the rest of the way and up the gang plank before being abruptly stopped by Hooks first mate Smee.

"And just where do you think your off to so fast Land Lubber?" Smee questioned Charming.

"I'm here to see Killian" David replied somewhat defiantly

"Well for starters the Captain is never to be addressed by that name and for seconds, the Captain has left strict orders that he is not to be disturbed"

"Smee said with a huff as he turned his head to the side with an upturned nose and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well Smee I believe the Captain would very much like to see me, so I will give you two options here. The easy way where you let me down to the Captain's quarters or the hard way where I beat you to a pulp and go down to the Captains quarters. The choice is yours but I suggest you choose wisely"

"Charming said with a menacing look. Being a coward at heart Smee chose the "easy way" and just hoped Hook really did want to see the Prince. He sighed sadly as he watched David bound across the deck and disappear below deck.


	5. Chapter 5

By this point can you tell who is writing each chapter? first one to guess correctly gets a piece of fan art from Krypton619 over at Deviant Art

"strongDisclaimer: Still don't own the rights to OUAT I weep silently about this at night.

"Chapter 5: Caught Red Handed

"Hook was in his cot in his quarters. He was looking at the ceiling with his hands under his head. The look of guilt appears on his face.

"I can't believe what I just did. I slept with my girlfriend's father. I'm such a terrible person" thought Killian.

"Killian, feeling guilty puts on his boots and leather jacket and opens the door to go for walk, but he is interrupted by David's face.

"Hello beautiful" says David with a flirtatious voice.

"Oh hey" says Killian with a depressed look on his face.

"What's glum chum?"

"Just thinking ab-"

"About us?" says David interrupting Killian.

"Yeah"

"Well here some good news I told Snow and she's OK with it."

"Well that's great" Killian was happy that Snow was happy for him.

"Did you tell Emma?"

"No. I don't know how to" says Killian with a tear running down his cheek.

"Well I know how to fix that." David gets a lot closer to Killian. He gives Killian a very hot passionate kiss. David pushes Killian on his cot and lays on top of him and starts kissing

Emma walks to the docks. She walk angrily to the railing of The Jolly Roger. She is stopped by Mr. Smee.

"Excuse me madam, but the Captain wishes not to be disturbed."

"Move aside" says Emma pushing away Mr. Smee. Emma continues to walk angrily to Hook's quarters. She opens the door and is shocked with the sight of Killian's and David's naked bodies.

"Dad! Killian! Its true?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: In my other life I ship SwanQueen... Breaking NEWS we still don't own OUAT

"Chapter Six: Fishing For Trouble

"Dad! Killian! Its true?!" Emma exclaims shock evident on her face. "What the hell you two ... I can't even... Oh my god... I can't do this", she said as she ran out of the room before either of the men had a chance to say a word.

"Quickly making it back up to the deck. Magic starting to spark from her fingers as her hurt and rage boiled over. If Smee wasn't such a jerk she may have felt bad about magically throwing him across the deck and out into the bay. She kept running until her lungs felt on fire and her legs grew weak. Emma collapsed in the alley between two buildings not knowing exactly where in Storybrooke she ended up at. David and Killian were both shocked and embarrassed to have been caught "red handed" as it were.

"David called out to Emma but she was already gone. They both knew that this relationship was not going to be an easy one but now the impact on the lives around them was coming into focus.

"I have to fix this" Charming say's mostly to himself, as he haphazardly got redressed in his haste.

"No Love, I have to fix this" Killian responded as he placed his hand gently on Davids shoulder.

"Let me get dressed and I will go looking for her and straighten this out as best I can. I deserve the brunt of her anger"

"Hook got dressed and headed up to the deck calling for Mr. Smee but receiving no answer. A call for help in the distance caught his attention as he was heading off the ship. Looking around he saw some movement off the seaboard side of the ship it looked like someone floundering in the water.

"David, David I need some help up here" he yelled below deck.

"Charming came barreling up the stairs and almost knocked Hook over when he slipped on the wet floor boards.

"Are you OK?" he said holding Killian and looking him over for injury's his breath coming in rapid pants.

"I'm OK, I just need some help someone is out there in the water and with his mysterious lack of appearance here I would bet it's Smee. Help me lower a dingy into the water and we will row out and fish him out of the water" Hook Explained. "Then I will go find Emma and try to fix my mess"

"The two men lowered the small boat into the water and rowed out to poor Smee, and brought him back aboard ship. David took him below deck to help find some towels and blankets so he didn't get hypothermia from being in the cold water, while Killian took his leave to search for Emma.

"Hmmmm Now If I were the Savior where would I run..." Hook thought aloud, not noticing Mr. Golds approach.

"Trouble in paradise Mr. Jones? " Gold said with a smirk as he surprised the pirate from behind.

"With wide shocked eyes Killian slowly turned around 'Fuck me' he said to himself. "Um No, and why do you care any way?" He responded to Gold.

"Oh, I just happened to notice Miss Swan running past she seemed pretty 'charged up' if you know what I mean" Rumple said as he turned and began to walk the other way a mischievous look plastered on his face.

"Well this just made things a bit more complicated, but he was just as determined as before to set things on the right path so David and he could build a future together. He tried to think of where Emma would go. Snow's, Granny's, Regina's or Hopper maybe as a last resort. Thinking it best to avoid Snow for a bit she may say she is OK with the situation but it may seem like rubbing salt into a wound if he just showed up looking for a upset Emma.

"Granny's would seem to be the safest bet of all the choices so he headed over to the diner.

"About fifteen minutes later he was entering the diner and glanced around looking for the blonde to no avail. He sat at the counter and waved Red over to ask if she had seen Emma recently. Red Smiled at him and finished filling up her customers cup of coffee before coming over to see what Killian wanted.

"How can I he..." she started by way of greeting then growled out "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" This got the notice of the few customers in the diner as they turned to look at what the pirate was doing to get Red so riled up. "I can smell him on you" she ground out between her teeth.

"Ruby was livid how could Charming cheat on snow for starters and to make matters worse it was with this filthy pirate whom Emma was dating.

"Snow knows" Hook said as he held his arms up in a sign of surrender as if that would explain everything. "I'm just looking for Emma, Have you seen her?"

"NO" was all Ruby could get out between her still clenched teeth. Even though she was looking right at Emma who had come into the diner to warm up after she had the energy to get back up and was now standing directly behind Hook.


	7. Chapter 7

Let us know what you think about the story thus far constructive criticism is always welcome.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't have the rights to OUAT where is Rumple when you need him?

"Chapter Seven: Painful Anger

"The hair on the back of Killian's neck began to stand up as if the air were electric. That's when he knew Emma was standing right behind him. Before he even had a chance to turn around the room became a blur as he was thrown forward with a blast of magic.

"OH, SHIT" Red exclaimed, quickly reaching into the pocket of her apron to grab her phone. Dialing the number of the first person she could think of to help in this situation.

"Mayor Mill's, how can I help you.." Regina was cut off by Ruby's panicked voice

"Regina you need to get down to the dinner, Emma's here and is probably about to kill Hook"

"So? How is that my concern? What she and Captain Guyliner do is their business" the Mayor snarks back.

"She is using magic and I know she can't control it very well yet. Please, please, please come down and help. I'll owe you one. " Ruby Pleads into the phone. Regina's brow furrows for a moment and upon hearing the wolf would owe her a favor decides to see what all the fuss is about. Probably just some lovers spat she thinks to herself. rolling her eyes as she disappears from the Mayor's office in a cloud of purple smoke.

"While Ruby was on the phone with the former Evil Queen, Emma had stalked further into the diner the overhead lights began to flicker and the ones closest to her began to explode raining down sparks and glass. She continued to walk towards Killian ignoring or not even noticing the damage her uncontrolled magic was doing.

Meanwhile on main street, Charming was looking for Killian. It had been over two hours since he had left in search of Emma. With no word on how the search was going David had decided to find Hook. The sound of the windows breaking caught his attention and looking up just in time to see the front windows of Grannie's blowing out of thier frames followed quickly by the few patrons of the diner rushing out the door. David ran across the street towards the diner he just knew Killian was in there and sadly he also knew it was his daughter that was causing all this distruction.

Emma could only see red and was intent on making Hook pay for not only humiliating her but breaking up her parents as well. A magical wind swirled around the closed space of the diner whipping napkins and straws around eventualy even coffee mugs and plates were caught up in the increasingly deadly whirlwind. Ruby had hidden behind the counter after a near miss from a mug her cheek bleeding a little from the shattered fragments that had richoched off the wall. Under her breath she prayed for Regina to get there quickly even being a werewolf she knew that she may not survive this magic onslaught.

"David entered through the broken glass door feeling rather than hearing the crush of glass under his boots as the wind was deafening. He pressed his way further in his arms held up to shield his eyes and face from the debris flying through the air. He had almost reached Emma when he heard her yell.

"MY FATHER!" she screamed at Hook. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! AS IF MY LIFE HASN'T BEEN FUCKED UP ENOUGH WITH ALL THIS FAIRY TAIL MAGIC BULL SHIT!"

"She raised her arms to hit him with another blast. A wave of white energy left her hands heading straight for Hook. But something stopped it before it could hit him. David had made a running leap to catch the blast before it hit Killian. Charmings body slumped down to the floor taking the full brunt of the attack.

"Miss Swan, while I share your loathing for the pirate this is not the place to..." Regina's chastisement was cut short as she watched the event's that transpired before her.

"As she watched Emma's hands come up again to send another shockwave towards the two men. Regina stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Emma effectively pining her arms to her sides.

"Emma, I know your mad right now but this will not make you feel better. Believe me I know." Regina half whispered into her ear "I'm going to take you somewhere you can calm down and we can talk if you would like."

"Emma sagged defeated into Regina and the two poofed away to parts unknown. As Hook and Charming began to pull themselves up off the floor.

"David are you ok?" Hook groaned out with pained breath as he offered his love a hand up.

"A short nod as David winced at the pain in his chest. He probably had cracked if not broken ribs from the blast.

"I'll always save you" he breathed out with a shaking voice, and a small smile. "But I do think we both may need a little trip to see Dr. Whale just to be safe"

"As you wish" Hook said with a wink as the two men hobbled out of the diner and to the hospital.

"Um... Ok... so that happened.." Red said mostly to herself as she was left to clean up the mess that was left behind.

-0-

"You are a very lucky man Mr.. Nolan" Whale said while holding up the x-ray's of Charming's chest. "There is some muscle bruising but no bones are broken and all your internal organs are intact. My recommendation is bed rest for the next three to four days and alternating Ice packs and heating pads to help with the swelling and pain."

"With that Hook and Charming headed back to the Jolly Rodger to get some much needed rest and recuperation.

Pulling the blankets securely around them Hook kissed David on the forehead and chastely on the lips before telling him "Good night, Love" and gingerly wrapping his arm protectively around him as he closed his own eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Just in time for the Holiday's it's Thanksgiving in storybrook and we are just in time to visit.

Disclaimer: Really we are just doing this for a bit of fun and writing practice let us know what you think, oh and we borrowed the cast of OUAT for this little adventure We still don't own them.

"Chapter Eight: Thanksgiving

"Weeks had passed since the scene that Emma created at Granny's Dinner. Then moved Thanksgiving. To many it was their first Thanksgiving. After all with all the villain fighting, it the first time they had a real Thanksgiving. Everyone was getting ready to have dinner at Regina's /_br /Hook and David were getting ready to go to Regina's house. Hook was getting off the phone with Regina.

"Regina said that Thanksgiving dinner will be at 5" said Hook.

"A look of nervousness and fear arose on David's face. Emma had not spoken to her father since the incident at Granny's. Who knows what will happen.

"David love are you ok?"

"It's just that I'm worried that something is going to happen." said David.

"Its going to be ok love." Hook kissed David's head to reassure him.

Snow and Emma were also getting for the dinner at Regina's house. Snow was packing up Baby Neal's stroller with diapers, formula, and wipes.

"Where's Henry?", asked Emma.

"He went to Regina's house to help with the cooking.", explained Snow.

"Why would she need to cook. She could just poof everything on the table."

"She wanted to be normal for a normal holiday."

"Is David and Hook going?"

"Of course they are"

"Great" said Emma sarcastically.

"Emma its going to be ok. Just think positive." Snow hugged Emma for comfort and /_br /Regina and Henry were preparing the dinner in the kitchen. Regina was preparing the turkey while Henry was making the stuffing. While the Regina and Henry were cooking Robin was getting in the Thanksgiving spirit by screaming at the football game on the TV.

"YEAH GO PATRIOTS!" screamed Robin in the background

"Men! Ok the turkey is in the oven." said Regina

"I'm surprised it fitted in the oven. 50 pounds really." Said Henry

"Well a lot of people are coming tonight we just need to think big."

"I hope everything goes well tonight"

"Of course everything will go well why would have a sense of doubt."

"Well after the incident with my mom, Grandpa, and Hook I'm kinda nervous."

"Well I'm sure everything is gonna be ok."

"In the distance the front door bell rings.

"I'll go answer it." said Regina

"Regina quickly walks over to answer the front door. Hook and David stand in the porch.

"Oh good its Prince UnCharming and Captain Guyliner." said Regina

"Can we do without your sassy sarcasm for one" complained Charming  
>"No." said Regina with a smile<p>

"One by one came into the door for Regina's and Henry's delicious Thanksgiving dinner. The smell of the roasting turkey welcomed people with smiles as they walked in. Soon it was dinner time. Everyone sat down at the dinner table. Snow, Emma, Baby Neal, Granny, Ruby, Hook, David, Henry, Regina, Gold, Belle and The Seven Dwarfs were present at the table.

"During the first fifteen minutes of dinner, the room filled with awkward silence due to the fact that Emma and Hook were at the table. I took Regina to help end the awkward silence.

"How about we go around the table and say what we are thankful for. Henry you first." eagerly said Regina

"Well I'm thankful for my moms and my grandparents and the people around me." said Henry

"Well I'm thankful for everyone who loves me and for people who has both of their hands" says Emma looking right at Hook.

"Well I am thankful that not everyone are dumb blondes" said Hook. Hooks statement made the lights flicker.

"WELL IM THANKFUL THAT NOT EVERYONE HERE ISNT A DRUNK LOW LIFE!"

"WELL IM THANKFUL THAT SOMEONE CAN ACTUALLY LOVE ME!"

"AAAAAHHH!" screamed Emma

"Emma was so angry she grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes and threw it in his face.

"Emma do you need some cream in your coffee" said Hook throwing a banana cream pie. The food fight lasted for few seconds until Regina had enough with it and put it an end to it.

"STOP IT NOW! HENRY AND I SPENT ALL DAY COOKING THIS DELICIOUS THANKSGIVING DINNER AND WE ARE NOT GOING TO EAT IT ON OTHER PEOPLE'S FACES! EMMA, HOOK, DAVID, AND SNOW YOU COME WITH ME UPSTAIRS IN MY ROOM NOW!"

""What did we do?" said Snow

"Yeah!" said David

"NOW!" screamed Regina

"Alright!" said David

"Excuse us. Enjoy your dinner. Try the cranberry sauce its delish" said Regina nicely with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

back for more thanksgiving fun.

Disclaimer: still don't own OUAT

STOP IT NOW! HENRY AND I SPENT ALL DAY COOKING THIS DELICIOUS THANKSGIVING DINNER AND WE ARE NOT GOING TO EAT IT ON OTHER PEOPLE'S FACES! EMMA, HOOK, DAVID, AND SNOW YOU COME WITH ME UPSTAIRS IN MY ROOM NOW!"

"What did we do?" said Snow

"Yeah!" said David

"NOW!" screamed Regina

"Alright!" said David

"Excuse us. Enjoy your dinner. Try the cranberry sauce its delish" said Regina nicely with a smile.

All four adults got up slowly from the table, each wearing a slightly worried expression on their face. they trudged towards the stairs Emma with her head slightly bowed. she knew that her actions were juvenile and disrespectful, Regina had every right to be furious with her and Hook. Her parents on the other hand had not been part of the incident and it was then she knew that Regina was just sick of the whole situation in general. Maybe having the Queen hash out the Issues at hand would help them all move on.

Hook on the other hand held his head high a slight smirk on his face with the thought of watching Emma get called on the carpet by her step-grandmother would be quite amusing. He knew that there would be nothing short of a threat to Charmings life that Regina could do to scare him.

Snow and David shared a glance on the way up the stairs, a slightly pained expression as they both thought. 'well here we go again', having been on the receiving end of the evil queens wrath for decades. They had been enjoying the peace that a Regina in love had been offering them and their family.

Regina, Trailing behind to prevent any of the quartet from attempting an escape from her well deserved wrath. Anger was rolling off her in waves and could practically be felt in the air like a great beast on its way to a kill. the sharp clack of her heels punctuating every step towards the stair case and up to her bedroom where she felt a semi sense of privacy and lets face it in this town neutrality for the charmings to get over this. Henry had been torn about the events that had been transpiring the past month and he had hoped that this Thanks Giving dinner would help to mend fences and move them all forward. Regina would be damned if she did not do everything in her power to help her son in his little operation... now what was it called again... operation Turkey.

" Take a left at the top of the stairs it's the door at the end of the hall, NOW ALL OF YOU MARCH" Regina commanded from the rear. all four of them jumped a bit when her voice raised, but continued to walk onwards to what they all felt now was their certain doom.

Once everyone was in the room, Regina entered and quietly, too quietly closed and locked the door. she turned to face the foursome her face red with anger. She was furious with them. Like in every major situation she came to the rescue. She sat them down at the foot of her bed as she stood standing as if she were giving Henry a lecture.

"Now! We are going to settle this matter once and for all. I will allow only one at a time to speak those who do not follow this command will face my wrath" Her eyes narrowing and sweeping across the adults who in this moment felt more like children and she would treat them as such. ten years of being a single parent had taught her that sometimes you really have to lay down the law before the lesson sinks in. Since she would be dealing with Emma, Hook and the two Idiots she knew this could turn out to be a very tedious and tiring affair.

-0-

Once the click of the door lock sounded the remaining guests jumped from their seats and as quietly and quickly as they could ascend the stairs and found posts just out side of Regina's room. well all except Robin who had gone back to watching football after eating his fill.

realising that not all of them could fit comfortably in the hall and that at least one of them may be prone to a sudden loud outburst. (all eyes on Grumpy) Henry had a great idea he grabbed his grandfathers elbow and beckoned him to lean closer so he could whisper in his ear. "Hey, would it be possible to see what's going on in there say through the TV downstairs?' henry asked with hope in his eyes and a mischievous grin. a grin his grandfather mirrored as he gave a sharp nod

"A fine idea henry my boy. Shall we all head down to the media room and get some good seats for this or what?" Rumple whispered to the gathered throng.

they made their way down the stairs and henry lead them to the family room where the TV was. The sound of the game engulfing the sound of the approaching crowd. as Robin oblivious yelled at the moving figures on the screen.

"Robin, we really need the TV now. Please" Henry began to plead with the leader of the merry men.

"But the game" Robin sputtered back

"I'll set up the DVR to record it and you can watch after we finish" Henry reasoned "you won't miss a thing and I think you may be interested in what we are going to be watching as well"

giving the famous pained expression robin looks up at Henry hoping that it will convince him from making him miss, his new favorite pastime. "But the game" robin replied.

"I don't have time for this" and with a flick of his wrist Rumple had Robin magically bound and gagged to the sitting chair in the corner. "Henry can you set the DVR for the Forest Boy? then I will work some more of my magic and we can enjoy the show" he said with a wicked smirk.

-0-

"I have had just about enough of your shenanigans, Miss Swan" Regina began her ramrod posture and deep growling voice every bit the evil queen.

"But... But he started it" Emma cut in like a child trying to weasel their way out of a punishment

"SILENCE" Regina roared out. Taking a deep breath and rubbing her temples to try and gain control of her temper and the throbbing vein in her forehead. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" shooting a scathing glance at Emma, who at least had the decency to look chastised. "You four need to settle this mess, if not for your sake but for Henry's, It is breaking his heart to see you fighting all the time. This "family" dinner was his idea he wanted to have everyone here and was hoping you would all see there is much more between us than grudges and bickering".

"yeah like sheathing swords" Emma muttered under her breath.

a heavy sigh escapes Snow's lips "You're right Regina, and you were right that I would be the end of my own happiness" she turns to David "I'm sorry that I became so wrapped up in the new baby. That I stopped seeing you as the man I loved and ignored you, pushed you away into the arms of someone else." a small tear escapes her eye and rolls down her cheek. "I knew it was my fault and that is why I tried to be so forgiving about the whole thing. My heart breaks when I think about it but I know it's my own fault and you deserve to be happy"

Four sets of shocked eyes turn to snow "Well I wasn't expecting that" Hook finally breaks the silence.

Regina is standing there her mouth agape like a caught fish oblivious to most of what is going on. Snow finally admitted she was wrong about something, Is the world going to come to an end? is she dreaming? she pinched herself just to make sure.

-0-

"OMG" Ruby practically shouts "do you see the look on regina's face right now?" The sound of hysterical laughter answers that question

"I haven't seen that look on her face since I told her, Cora and I were a thing back in the day" Rumple get's out between bouts of near breathless laughter. He grunts suddenly when Belle elbows him in the side and glares at him in warning. "What? I can't help it that I am like 800 years older than you. I had to do something with my self between deals you know."

This causes a new round of laughter to break out in the group. "I don't know which show is going to end up more entertaining, the one upstairs or the one in here." Granny Huffs out.

Henry glances over to the chair in the corner as he wipes tears of laughter from his eyes. Robin sit's in the corner a pained forlorn expression on his face but he looks like that all the time so he must be ok henry thinks to himself.

-0-

A flash of light and the sound of a camera shutter call Regina back to attention as she catches Emma try to quickly hide something behind her back. "Miss SWAN" she growls out between clenched teeth "if you would like to leave this room un singed and in one piece I suggest you delete that picture"

Emma holds her hands up one still clutching her phone "ok, ok I'll delete it" she say's as she first sends it out on instagram before making a show of deleting the image from her phone. "see all done"

"Back to the matter at hand" Regina continues casting a glance at Killian "or Hook as the case may be. There is still the matter of Miss Swan and the Pirate behaving like winged monkeys at my dinner table. Even as a small child even Henry had more couth. I shouldn't have to expect more from two grown adults. I mean Hook has to be at least 350 at this point"

"I'm 345 to be exact" Killian corrects.

David leans over to peer at Hook "well I say you look pretty good for a man of your age" he finishes with a wink.

"Oh my god, I think I am going to barf" Emma interjects "I mean it was bad enough having an image of Mary Margret and David burned into my mind but Charming and Hook together as well I think I may go insane. I mean think about it every one in this town is related by blood or marriage. Next thing you know people will start thinking me and my step-grand mother over here are going to get it on next." She continues to ramble on

"Excuse me? Miss Swan I find that highly unlikely. I have found my true love already pixie dust confirmed and all" Regina spits out with contempt before giving Emma a once over with her eyes and bites her lower lip.

"Yeah "Pixie dust"" Emma says with a roll of her eyes " the great an powerful Fairy Guild has given you the stamp of approval then eh?"

"You are already walking a fine line here, Sheriff I would suggest you stop deflecting and start getting over Mr. Jones here so we can all get some peace. Speaking of the one handed wonder what do you have to say for yourself?" Regina looks over to Hook pointedly

-0-

Downstairs Henry, Ruby and Belle's phones chirp with notifications simultaneously.

"She totally posted that picture to instagram" Ruby stated as she waved her phone around the room for the less tech savvy to see.

"Regina is going to kill her for that, you know" granny said between chuckles " I just hope it's not in my diner"

"winged monkeys? oh she just went there" stated Dopey as he continued to be entranced by the magic talking box.

"winged monkeys? Where?" Grumpy began to look up and around nervously. earning a well deserved round of teasing from the group.

"there are no more monkey's Grumpy" Henry put a reassuring hand on his shoulder "They all disappeared when, the wicked.. er my Aunt Zelena died" his face fell a little at this he would have liked to have gotten to know his mothers family better. He had hoped that they were not as evil as everyone thought just like his Mom.

"I'm 345 to be exact" echos Killians voice from the tv

"wait, What?" the dwarves exclaim in a courus "is every one here century's old except for henry and emma?"

"I will have you know that I am only 56" Ruby say's with indignation.

"Damn, I hope my wife looks that good when she is 56" henry tried to say under his breath

but sensitive wolves ears pick it up and Red and granny exchange a look and Red gives Henry a wry smile. His wide eyes and open mouth signaling that he knows they know what he just said a deep blush covering his cheeks.

-0-

"I can't help that my dashing good looks attract both the ladies and the lads" Hook say's with a shrug of his shoulders.

The room takes on a slight orange glow as a fireball forms in Regina's low sultry voice fills the room. "Really, Hook do you think that statement is going to help remedy this situation? For starters I really don't expect much from a scally wag like you but the least you could have done was break it off with Emma before you jumped her father."

Emma just looks between her father and former boyfriend with a hurt expression on her face.

Killian catches it and slumps his shoulders. "Eye, your right about that. I said I would be an honourable man when I started courting the princess. Old habits and such but she deserves better than to find out from some one other than me what had happened. I handled it badly and" He looks to emma with pleading eyes " I am truly sorry for that. I should have been a man about the whole thing"

the princess runs her hands over her face and though her hair. this is what she had been after the whole time. some one to just be honest with her, she was still hurt mind you that little girl still living in her head reminding her of all the people who said they loved her only to send her back to the system or abandon her. She felt like if they had just been truthful with her to begin with so her hopes weren't dashed it would have turned out differently.

"I hope you understand that it will be hard for me to be around you two" gesturing to her father and Killian. "But I will work on not lashing out at you, for future reference being honest with me would have avoided a lot of the issues we have had." she holds out her hand towards Hook "Truce? I really would like to go back to eating dinner I'm starving" as if on cue her stomach rumbles.

"well I think this is as good as it is going to get for now but I want all of you to consider going to see Archie." Regina say's be for ushering them out of the room and back to the waiting dinner.

-0-

realizing they are about to get caught rumple fixes the tv the game starts to blare from the speakers once more he frees Robin and wipes his memory of the incident knowing full well that he would snitch on them all. Then poofs everyone back to their seats at the dinner table just in time for the five adults to finish descending the stairs.

Everyone pretends like they had been eating and enjoying some light conversation and banter the whole time. hoping they could pull off the act. the click of Regina's heels and thud of Emma, David and Killian's boots drew closer. the occupants of the table shared a look of solidarity.

"I'm sorry for that interruption of our thanksgiving meal I do hope you will forgive us" Regina spoke to the guests in an apologetic manner. her eyes swept the table and noticed an empty seat. "ROBIN OF LOCKSLEY YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE WATCHING FOOT BALL IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR THANKS GIVING DINNER OR SO HELP ME!"

Robin jumped up from the couch and nearly fell on the floor as his boots slid on the tile floor. "Um, er No love just uh had to use the indoor toilet is all"

Emma's lie detector was going off like crazy and she shared a look with Regina as both women knew he was full of it.

Regina locked eyes with him "No, desert for you" she said with finality

as the rest of the guests began to tuck into dinner once again just glad they were not Robin.

after a few tense moments Henry stood and said "Happy Thanksgiving everyone, I'm glad to have my family, all of my family here" a small smile on his face as he sat down Operation Turkey was done.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Frozen Is Coming

Weeks had passed since Thanksgiving. Everything was in balance. The people of Storybrooke became very accepting of Killian's and David's relationship.  
>Meanwhile on the out skirts of town in Zelena's barn there was some strange activity going on. Buried under a thin layer of dirt an urn began to show its self. The lid of the urn started to shake and burst open. A blue liquid emerged from the urn seeping out and filling in the carvings of Zelena's time circle. Once the liquid completely covered the design it began to move towards the center and formed a figure. in the dim light one could see the shape was a woman in a sky blue dress. She took off one of her blue gloves and destroyed the urn with ice magic, and she walked out of the barn.<p>

The next morning Hook and Charming were awakened by Grumpy's pounding on the door of their new apartment. They gotten up quickly to answer the door neither stopping to get dressed.

"What the hell is going on ?!", asked Charming as he flung the door open revealing himself to the insistent visitor

"Danger!", screamed Grumpy. with wide wild eyes. Eyes that became impossibly wide as he realised that Charming was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers that threatened a view of something else if they were only a hair shorter.

"You're going to elaborate mate?" said Hook as he sauntered up behind charming wearing nothing but an expectant look.

"Last night I was driving home and I almost ran into a woman luckily she stopped me!" The dwarf sputtered. still in a bit of shock over his current view

"How?" asked Hook following Grumpy's line of sight and smirking just a bit as he moved his hip to set the "display" in motion.

"Ice magic! and for the love of god could you two put some clothes on" Grumpy spat out with an exasperated sigh and a shake of his head.

Charming and Hook look at each other and begin laughing at the situation "Well that will teach you to come pounding on our door at this hour won't it mate" Hook said as he grabbed Davids hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. "We'll be right back Grumpy come in and have a seat and we can go into more details once we dress."

A little while later they were finishing up with the dwarf's story "Well I don't think there's any danger maybe she's scared and confused. We'll go find her" David says as he puts a comforting hand on Grumpy's shoulder.

So Killian and Charming went off to go investigate the rumor of a mysterious blonde woman with ice magic. On the other side of town the mysterious woman was roaming through the streets with so much fear and panic that she was leaving a trail of ice. She didn't know what to make of all the strange things in this land especially the large fast-moving metal beasts that roamed the black rock paths that crossed the entire area. She decided to try to take refuge in what looked to be an abandoned building hoping that given sometime she could try to make some sense of this strange place.

Not long after Charming and Killian arrived near a warehouse where the new resident was hiding "Where the hell can she be?" said Charming scratching his head in confusion.

"Well there is an ice trail leading to that door." said Hook sarcastically

"Smart ass" said Charming with a smile. Hook just winked at him in reply

Charming and Hook enter the abandoned warehouse. Seeing them come in the mysterious woman runs hide behind some old metal drums and waits. Charming enters holding his gun in the air "Hey, we know you're in here and we just want to talk to you, come out into the open with your hands up so we know your unarmed."

The scared and confused woman has no idea what to do. No words can come out of her mouth. The only thing she can think of is a distraction. She starts make snow appear in the middle of the room. The snow begins to form a large drift then takes shape into an ice monster.

"Well that's a new one.", said Killian. The snow monster looks at them and roars at them making Hook and David fall on their backs. Once they got up the monster had already gone outside on a rampage. Killian and David run after it, leaving the mysterious woman to escape.

The snow monster lurched down main street destroying cars, buildings, power lines even the street it's self. The monster had left the citizens screaming in terror.

"Monster!" one of the citizens cried out Hiding between two buildings "I bet that thing is thirty feet tall said another as they ducked into a nearby shop" the mysterious woman began to feel very bad. She didn't know how to control her powers in this new land her magic didn't work the same way as it did back home.

"What have I done?" said the woman with guilt as she buried her face in her hands.

While running after the monster Hook and David run into Emma. "We need to take this monster out" said David

"How" said Emma

"You're magic. Use your magic" said Hook

"Ok" said Emma unsure. Emma closed her eyes and held her hands up, flames shot out of her hands and melted the snow monster.

"Great job Emma" said David giving his daughter a proud look.

"Thanks. Now who did that?" Emma asks

"I don't know but next time we'll be ready" said Hook


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: A great big thanks to all our followers and Reviewers we love you

Disclaimer: Nope we still don't own OUAT. Crazy I know...

Chapter 11: Warming Up

Having taken care of the immediate danger to the town Emma, Charming and Hook set out to assess the damage and make sure that there were no towns folk injured in the titans rampage. Luckily the only damage was to buildings, Vehicles and pavement. After enlisting the help of Regina and Gold to help repair all the damage in no time things were good as new. Having family with magic pays off.

Emma sits in her chair at the sheriffs office spinning in circles to pass the time as her Mother the new Mayor, Father/Deputy and his lover argue over how best to track down this mysterious woman. Finally having enough she stands up abruptly nearly causing the chair to tip over on to the floor as it continued to spin.

"Enough of this all we are doing here is wasting time, David you check the border with hook I will take the warehouses and dock area where we spotted her last I will get ruby to go with me. I have a feeling working in pairs will help save us." and with that Emma grabs her jacket off the coat rack by the door and heads to grannies to enlist the help of the werewolf. Leaving Three sets of slightly confused eyes to follow her on the way out.

David looks to Hook and gestures for him to head out first "Shall we?" he asks with a slight bow Killian just gives a grin as he too heads out of the sheriffs station David following close behind.

Snow just shakes her head and grins at their backs before she too left the building. As she makes her way down main street towards Granny's just as she is passing the library she is paused by Granny, Grumpy and Sleepy all yelling about something or other.

"Snow you have to get the power back on it's your job as Mayor to take care of these things" they all yell in almost unison. At the border our dynamic duo are greeted by the sight of an enormous wall of Ice that stretches out as far as the eye can see in both directions off the road leading out of town. They are just about to update Emma on the situation when they see movement near the wall. It's the mysterious woman they have been looking for. David approaches her slowly holding his hands up to show he has peaceful intentions.

"Hello?" he calls to the retreating form. The woman turns startled by the man snowflakes begin to dance in the air. "Miss I'm not here to hurt you. I would just like to talk to you. I'm David and that" he points to the pirate. "is Killian" Hook gives a slight wave with his hooked hand, startles the woman who seals off the section of the wall she and David are on with a new wall of ice effectively trapping them. Killian runs up and starts pounding on the wall the noise scares her and the temperature inside the cave begins to drop rapidly.

"Ok miss? Um can you open the wall back up? It's getting a bit cold in here and I for one am starting to feel it. Aren't you cold?" he gives her a tight grin

"The cold never bothered me" she responds. "Oooook" David has to think keep her talking so they can figure out a way to escape. "I know your new in town can I ask your name?"

" My name is Elsa Queen of Arendale"

"Arendale you say? Do you happen to know a Kirstoff? He and I go way back"

Her face picks up at this, and replies "Yes I know Kirstoff he is engaged to my sister Anna, I'm looking for her and that is how I came to be out here."

"I Know Anna too she came to the Enchanted Forest hoping to find something to help her sister which I will assume to be you."

He gives her a bright grin. The mood in the Ice cave begins to lighten as charming tells Elsa about how he and her sister met. But the cold was starting to take it's toll on the poor king and he could hardly control the shivering weakening his body.

"Um Elsa do you think you could get us out of here he nearly whispers out between his chattering teeth."

"I will try", and with that she raises her arms and concentrates but nothing happens. She frowns "Anna helps me control my magic" She said with a sad sigh.

At the time the ice wall closed off Killian Radios to Emma letting her know what happened. Emma turns to Ruby with wide eyes we have to get to the border David is trapped in an Ice wall with the woman who created that monster. Ruby gives a sharp nod and the two women quickly make their way back to Emma's beetle and race off to help Charming.

It takes about twenty minutes for them to get there as they were on the other edge of town at the time the call came in. When they pull up the sight of a tired but determined Hook clawing at the Ice welcomes them. Emma uses her walkie to radio in to David to see how he is.

"I'm cold but Elsa here is having problems using her powers at the moment. She can't always control them."

Emma gives a sigh of relief that her dad is ok for the moment and she can sympathies with the poor girl as she can't always control her magic either.

"She says her sister Anna helps her control her powers"

That's when it hits Emma and she immediately calls Regina to help them melt through this Ice barrier.

Meanwhile inside David tells Elsa that one of the most important lessons he has learned in life was from her sister.

"Life isn't just about Surviving that it's is about Living"

Finding comfort in those words she tries to break through the wall again. This time her magic works and a hole large enough for them to get through is broken out of the ice. They are greeted by three faces and a cloud of dark purple smoke. as David and Elsa exit the frozen cave

"Well look at this the Idiots have finally done something right" greets them from the one and only Sassgina. A smirk planted firmly on her face it fades though as she sees just how dire the circumstance was taking in Charming's uncontrollable shaking and blue skin tone.

"Here", she says as she magics a warm blanket and wraps it around the poor man. Hook looks at her with grateful eyes as he holds charming close to him in hopes it will help warm him. Regina waves her hand and the two men disappear in a cloud of smoke before appearing back at their apartment. Hook takes Charming into the bedroom and lays him on the bed before grabbing all the blankets in the house.

Back at the ice wall Emma toes the snowy ice with the tip of her boot and gives Regina a plaintive look.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. I really do owe you"

Regina gives her an imperious look "Yes, yes you do Miss Swan" Regina turns to leave and is stopped by Emma's unnaturally small voice.

"I really am sorry about bringing Marian back, I didn't want to hurt.." she is cut off by Regina.

"Marian has conceded to the fact that Robin and I are in love and is now shacking up with Little John I believe." She gives a small laugh at the thought of it.

Back at the apartment Hook is stripping off his clothes and Charming's knowing that skin on skin contact is the best way to fight hypothermia. Climbing in under the mountain of blankets he spoons Davids freezing body when David whimpers in pain.

"What's wrong love?" panic rising in his voice.

"The hook is digging into me", is all that David can wince out.

Hook is angry at himself for not thinking of that and even more so at the crocodile who made the Hook a necessity. At that moment he resolved to fix that situation once David was well.

"I'm sorry love" he said placing a small kiss to the back of David's neck then rolling over to remove his hook. He rolls Charming onto his back and lay's on top of him to transfer more heat. David's color improves and Hook begins to kiss a line down his jaw, neck and torso peppering the skin with light pecks until he comes to the apex of David's legs where he languidly runs his tongue up and down the length of his member slowly rolling his tongue over the tip. Once stiff Hook takes Davids cock into his mouth and alternates sucking and licking from base to tip. David's breathing deepens his heart racing.

"Well that's one way to warm me up." Lifting the blankets so he can see Killian working his shaft. The pirate just looks up and gives him a wink never stopping the actions of his tongue and mouth. Soon David begins to feel the familiar tightness in his lower abdomen the building tingling sensation rising through his body.

"Killian I'm about to..." he loses his voice.

"That's it baby, I want you to cum for me"

Killian begins to pump and lick in earnest feeling the tension build in Davids muscles letting him know it would be soon.

"OH GOD!" Charming mutters. Killian takes the tip of Davids cock in his mouth catching everything in his mouth. Swallowing gratefully he knew today could have turned out very differently and was grateful that his Prince Charming was here alive and well. His only regret was he couldn't hold him properly, but he would rectify that soon enough. Kissing his way back up to David's face.

Killian raised up looked him deep in the eyes "I love you" was said before planting a passion filled kiss to Charming's lips. "I have decided to take you out on a proper date tonight. Now that I have you all warmed up" Hook say's before planting another peck to Davids lips.

The ring of the small bell above the door announced the entrance of a customer entering the shop. Gold puts down the small vials and dusts off his hands before putting on his professional smile and entering the main floor of the shop. The smile dies on his lips as he realized who it was that was coming to ask for his services.

"Well to what do I owe this odious pleasure" he grinds out between pursed lips.

The Pirate looks up from the small trinkets he had been fingering as he was waiting for Gold. A small wince glances Killian's features as he steels himself for the task at hand.

"I came to reclaim something of mine you seem to have in your possession Crocodile" Hook say's as he turns and casually saunters up to the counter where Rumpelstiltskin is.

"Looking for this?" he counters as he pulls an apothecary jar out from some unknown cubby hidden in the floor inside the jar floats a human hand emerged in some sort of preserving fluid.

Hook's eyes widen slightly as he sees his long lost limb "Oh how I have missed you" he murmurs gently as he glides his hands over the sides of the container.

"Ah Ah Ah" Rumple chastises. "I believe the phrase finders keepers losers weepers applies here. The hand is mine and I shall not part with it without a price especially to you. A quick question first. You have been with out this hand for countless years why the sudden interest in it now?" He runs his eye over the Jar and gives Killian a intrigued look.

"I want to take David out, and I want to be able to hold him properly" Hook states.

"I shall reattach the hand for you but know it may bring out the worst this hand came from the man you used to be if I reunite this with you there is no telling what influence it may have, the decision is yours." A waving hand gesture and a small giggle end his statement. Hook's face breaks out in a wide beaming grin he raises his hand and wags his finger at the imp in a laughing voice.

"Sorry Dark One I'm not falling for your tricks today" The Pirates eyes narrow and his voice lowers. "Unlike you rumple I am a changed man, and if you refuse to do this I may just have to tell your lovely wife just what kind of man you really are. That you killed Zelena and that dagger is a fake."

Rumple glares at him "I shouldn't be terribly surprised a dirty pirate such as your self would try and resort to blackmail, But in spite of the threat I will do this" He makes a circular gesture with his hand over the apothecary and then bringing his hand perpendicular and makes a sharp gesture.

Killian looks down to where his stump used to be and there back in it's rightful place is his hand. He flexes his fingers and has a smile of childish glee on his face.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" is the Dark ones parting shot as the pirate's smile fades and he stalks out of the shop.

Later that night, Charming hears a knock at the door. He quirks his brow in slight confusion he was expecting Hook to come home soon for their date but he has a key so who could it be? He strides across the room, unlocks the door and swings it open only to be greeted by the sight of his lover standing on the threshold his normal pirate garb replaced with a crisp black button down and mid length leather jacket black dress slacks and a new pair of boots. Charming's breath catches in his throat and all he can get out is a breathy "wow" as the sight sends tingles down his spine.

Hook smirks and brings his formerly hooked hand out from behind his back holding a bottle of Lube and box of condoms "These are for later" he husks out.

"You look good enough to eat" Killian says raking his eyes over David in his matching dress pants and jacket in a steel blue a white button down with the top three buttons undone and his well loved boots.

Charming takes the lube and condoms and places them on the table beside the door before he cups his hand behind Hooks neck and brings him in for a crushing kiss.

"We could always eat in you know" he say's with a knowing look.

Killian gives him a soft look. "No, love tonight is going to be special and I would like to take you out and show you off."

Reaching out with his newly reattached hand and gently touching Davids face. It is then that it hits charming Killian has both hands.

"Your hand it's back" he exclaims. "How...How did this happen?" his eyes wide in surprise.

Hook just gives charming a million watt smile and tells him "I wanted to hold you properly tonight, so I took back what was mine."

He leans in and places a peck on the kings cheek, takes a step back and crooks his elbow in invitation. "Shall we?" he intones with a tilt to the head indicating it's time to leave. David wraps his arm around the offered elbow and they exit the apartment locking the door behind them.

As they walk down the side walk David rests his head on Killian's shoulder and asks where they are going.

"It's a surprise" is all the pirate will tell him and Charming's relents letting himself be lead across the street to an area of town that he hasn't frequented other than to do is nightly patrols. It's a quiet area and nestled between the upper middle class homes is a small restaurant the awning reads Tony's there are small bistro tables set up outside and they make their way to the entrance the interior is understated the two tone walls done in rich reds and creams but simple round tables and space decorations let you know that the food is the main attraction for this location.

They are greeted by the host standing at the kiosk in black tuxedo pants and vest a sharp bow tie contrasting to his crisp white shirt. Killian lets him know they have reservations and after glancing through his ledger he smiles and leads them to a table after they are seated he hands them a wine menu and states that the waiter will be with them shortly.

Charming gives Hook a shy smile across the small table "You know I'm used to being the Charming one in a relation ship"

"Well my love, I would like to be the one to sweep you off your feet this time." Hook says and gives him a playful wink light dancing in his eyes from the small candle on the table giving the dim room a sense of intimacy. He then turns his attention to the offered wine list and decides upon a Sangiovese. Just then their waiter arrives the young man is dressed identical to the host

"I am Marco and I will be taking care of you this evening" as he hands them the menus "I see you have your wine list already have you decided upon a selection for this evening?"

Hook looks up at him and states "Yes my good man we shall have the 2007 Castel Giocondo Sangiovese tonight"

"Excellent choice sir, I shall go prepare your bottle while you decide on what you would like" with a slight bow he turns and heads towards the back of the house.

Hook looks at David with a flirtatious look and says, "So how do you like everything?"

"I like that its not Granny's

"I hear everything here is made from scratch daily and is absolutely divine" Killian offers as they both look through the offerings of the menu.

"I think I am going to get this Florentine ravioli in balsamic reduction"

Charming looks up at Hook "What about you hun?"

The Pirate looks up and locks eyes "I believe I shall have the Seafood Pasta in red sauce, although what you picked sounds delightful as well. If worse comes to worse we could always share eh?" he gives David a playful grin.

Not long afterwards their waiter arrives with a small basket of bread sticks and the wine on ice he removes the cork and alows hook to sniff it to confirm it is what he wants. A curt nod of approval is given and the waiter pours them each a glass of the wine.

"Have you decided upon your selections for this evening?" he inquires putting the wine back into the Ice bucket.

"Yes Mate I shall have the Seafood pasta in red sauce and my lovely date here shall have the Ravioli Florentine"

The waiter jots down the order in a small note book looks up at the men with a smile. "Very fine choices, I will return soon with your orders. is there any thing else you need?"

Hook seems to think it over " No I believe we are good for now, Thank you", and with that the waiter turns and leaves to place the order with the kitchen.

The two men carry on a playful flirty conversation as they wait for the food to arrive at the table the bread sticks are heavenly and if they were anything to go by this dinner was going to be magnificent.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I checked under my bed this time and we still don't own OUAT.

Chapter 12: A New Love and Cooling Down

Meanwhile Hook and Charming were warming up, Emma and Elsa were talking about what happened to her and David in the ice wall. He had mentioned something about Bo Peep's staff and how it controlled Anna.

"Well looks like we need to find that staff..." said Emma ambitiously. "And I think that I know where to look to fit her description."

"Then let's go!" says Elsa eagerly

Emma and Elsa went off to the Storybrooke Butcher shop which was under the management of Bo Peep.

"Well lookie here the Princess of Storybrooke." said Bo Peep

"Look you know why I am here. Give us your staff and no one gets hurt." said Emma

"Now why would I do that?" Peep snarls back

Elsa was very angry that Bo Peep was not cooperating. She lifted up her hand and froze her.

"Elsa!" Screamed Emma

"I'll unfreeze her when we get the staff. Now go look in the back." Elsa says determination lacing her voice

Emma went into the back of the shop and found Bo Peeps staff leaning against a broom and a mop. She hands it to Elsa and told her to hold the staff and think about her sister. When she did the staff started glow and a heart beat started to project from the staff.

"Does that mean Anna is still alive?" Elsa asks hope shining in her eyes

"It could be. All you need is hope." The Saviour says Rubbing Elsa's arm in a comforting gesture

"Thank you. Now let's go take down that ice wall." Elsa states as she heads towards the door of the butcher shop

Elsa Turns and unfroze Bo Peep and Emma and Elsa left the shop. They headed to the ice wall, but before Elsa can use her magic to destroy it Emma decided to look at it.

"This is amazing and awesome and...Cool" said Emma looking at Elsa. "Pun intended."

"Thank you for helping me and having faith in me."

"Its not a problem. Us blondes need to stick together."

And hearing those word coming from Emma's mouth made her so happy. So happy in fact Elsa leaned forward and kissed Emma. Emma was shocked to begin with but began to relax and enjoy the kiss.

"I'm so sorry that was entirely inappropriate-" Elsa was cut off by Emma

"Its ok. Shouldn't you take down that ice wall."

Elsa lifted up her arms and used her magic, but failed. The ice wall stood there stronger than ever.

"I thought you said that you were the only one with this power."

"I am, or I think I am"

"Who could possibly keep the ice wall up?" Emma ponders

Meanwhile, Hook and David decided to cool off from their warm up. They decided to get some ice cream.

"I'll have some Rocky Road and my boyfriend will have some chocolate." Said Hook

"You two look dashing together." Said the lady behind the counter

"Thank you" said David flashing her a charming grin

"That'll be $4.50" she smiles back

"Did you loose any merchandize." Said Killian handing her the money.

"Nope just lucky I guess." She said with a shrug.

"Well have a good evening" said David

Once David and Hook left the store the ice cream lady turned to her right and saw some melted ice cream. She waved her hand and turned it back to ice. She scooped up some ice cream on her finger. She walked over to the back wall and leaned on it and the wall was covered in ice.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: We still don't own OUAT I would say that we have been good this year and Santa gave us what we wanted, but if you have been reading this little tale you know that would be a lie.

A/N: Spoiler warning and also ADULT SITUATION warning especially for this chapter. I am aces at reading but not so much on the spelling all mistakes are mine. To all of our readers Thanks for sticking with us on this little adventure.

Chapter 13: Getting To Know You And Getting It On.

A worried expression etches it's self on the ice queen's face. "I think I'm the only one with this type of magic." She begins pacing back and forth not knowing what else to do she runs towards town leaving Emma to chase after her.

"Elsa, Elsa wait up" Emma calls after her. The Queen stops suddenly and the Savior barrels into her unable to slow down in time. the force of the impact nearly knocks Elsa off her feet and Emma reaches out and grabs her around the waist catching her just before she hits the pavement and pulls her up with enough force to bring them together chest to chest their faces inches apart. Both sets of eyes wide in surprise and a little embarrassment Elsa looks away, then The two blonds break out in laughter.

Elsa turns her large blue eyes to Emma and says "I don't even know were I was going I still have no clue where everything is here.", and they break out into even more laughter.

"As Sheriff and Savior it is my duty to make sure all citizens and visitors of Storybrook are safe. We wouldn't want a visiting Queen to get lost here" she says in a serious voice a smirk playing on her lips. "I will have to give you a tour of the wonders of Storybrook and after the day we have had I think our first destination will be Granny's." Emma makes a wide bowing gesture sweeping her arm out and offering her elbow to Elsa. Joining in on the playful banter Elsa wraps her hand around Emma's elbow and gives her a knowing look.

"I would love a grand tour of the 'wonders of Storybrook'' somehow this comment leaves Emma's mouth a little dry and the look on Elsa's face was not helping.

Elsa brings her hand up to her face to hide her smile and subsequent giggle seeing Emma Blushing.

"Hey" Emma say's with a little too much force startling the Queen.

Seeing this Emma reassures "I didn't mean to say that so loud, I just ... I uh... Please don't hide your smile it's beautiful and nothing to be ashamed of"

Elsa just turns her head and gives her one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen.

Lost for a moment Emma finally squeaks out "Uh, How do you feel about Hot chocolate?"  
>Elsa's eyes go wide then slowly close a look of near ecstasy on her face a small hum and the moaned out word "chocolate" A warm tingling sensation rolls down Emma hitting her in the pit of her stomach. She decides that she wants to see that look again on the queens face but her name being the word rolling off her tongue. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts.<p>

"Shall we" Emma leads Elsa to the passenger side of her yellow bug opening the door for the young queen to enter. Emma walks around the car and gets in the drivers seat and starts the engine. Elsa just looks on in amazement she is not sure if she will ever get used to these large metal contraptions that are used for transportation in this realm.

The trip into town was short and soon the women are pulling up to Granny's. Emma opens the door of the diner with a flourish making a show of being chivalrous.

Elsa just giggles at this and enters "Why a girl could get used to having her own white knight around"

They enter the diner obvious to the eyes of the other diners on them. seeing the Savior in a happy mood they begin to relax. The princess leads Elsa to the bar counter and both sit down.

Ruby practically skips over to them "Hi Emma, and may I ask who is this lovely lady?" a large toothy grin plastered to her face.

"Hi Ruby. This is Elsa. She will be staying here until she finds her sister. We will take two of your finest Hot chocolates and don't skimp on the cinnamon." Emma replies.

"Cinnamon?" Elsa turns to Emma with a questioning look.

"Just trust me on this" Emma replies with a wink.

Soon Ruby returns with two mugs both topped with a mountain of whipped cream and a generous sprinkling of cinnamon. She places one in front of each woman with a flourish, and bows slightly with a wink.

"Is there anything else your majesty's require"

Emma looks at her imperiously "Yes, can we get two bear claws as well", Then breaks out into a grin.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Emma, it's good to see you back to your old self" Ruby retreats to the back and soon comes out with the requested treats.

"Thanks ruby" Emma say's with an earnest grin.

Elsa just watches the exchange between the two women a confusing feeling of warmth and sharp pang of jealousy mixing in her gut. She keeps a calm facade repeating the mantra her father taught her 'conceal don't feel' running over and over in the back of her mind.

Emma turns to Elsa holding up her mug of hot chocolate "A toast to finding Anna and to new friends."

Elsa picks up her own mug and clinks them before taking her first sip. "This is amazing" Elsa breathes out.

Emma just grins widely at her taking a swipe at her whipped cream and licking it off her finger. Elsa feels a lump form in her throat and swallows, taking a shaky breath.

"So you seem to know ruby well" she says trying to break the silence. "Yeah her and my mom go way back, If I hadn't been sent to this realm she would have been my godmother" Emma states factually.

"Your godmother? but she is younger than you are?" Elsa exclaims.

Emma just laughs a bit "I forget your new here, let's see if I can give you a brief run down. where to start" she ponders placing a contemplative finger to her chin. "OK, lets see...In the enchanted forest my mother Snow White, was fighting her "Evil" step-mother who is Regina the woman that came to help us at the ice wall." she says to clarify at Elsa's confused look. "Anyway Regina cast a curse on the day that I was born that sent most of the enchanted forest to this realm and it also prevented them from aging, but before that happened my parents put me in a magical wardrobe and sent me here to protect me and so that I could come back and break the curse when I was 28"

"At this Elsa gave her a horrified look. "Your parents sent you out into the world as an infant with no one to care for you?"

"Emma gives her a pained look "Yeah, I guess they really are the idiots. Regina likes to refer to them as" Emma offers with a shrug. "Anyway my son Henry, who I gave up for adoption since I thought he could have a better life than I could give him at the time found me on my 28th birthday and brought me back here, Regina is his adoptive mother. She and I locked horns more than a few times, before I ended up breaking the curse and eventually Regina and I have settled most of our differences and co-parent Henry, and she also helps me control my magic." Emma provides.

"So are, were you and she, um together?" Elsa asks hesitantly not knowing if she wants the answer.

"No" Emma spits out immediately "No we are just friends, she is dating Robin Hood now"

Elsa relaxes a bit. "I'm sorry I don't mean to pry. It's just sharing a child usually indicates a previous relationship"

Emma gives her a sympathetic look "Yeah this whole place is kind of a trip" she say's raising her mug to take another swallow.

Just then the bell above the door rings and Regina walks into the diner and locks eyes with the Savior gracing her with a genuine smile. Emma misses her lips and spills her hot chocolate down her front. Emma quickly puts her mug down and starts grabbing at some napkins from the dispenser. Elsa had the same thought but was a little quicker on the draw, trying to wipe up as much of the mess as possible in the process grazing Emma's breast causing the nipple to harden. Emma embarrassed leaps up and sputters out that there is a laundry room in the back. She places a reassuring hand on Elsa's and tells her she will return quickly. As she retreats to the washers and hopefully a clean shirt to borrow.

Regina snarks out "Graceful as ever Miss Swan" to her back.

Elsa narrows her eyes a bit, although this woman came to help earlier she was not sure if she liked her especially as she didn't seem to like Emma much.

Regina turned to her giving her a plastic smile that didn't reach her eyes. "We were not properly introduced earlier, I'm Regina Mills and you are?" she says reaching out her hand to Elsa.

Elsa takes the proffered hand and shakes it not one to forget how to greet diplomats from other lands, she stands to her full height nearly a whole head taller than the brunet and Smiles just as falsely at Regina "I'm Elsa Queen of Arendale" she would not be intimidated, not by Hans, not by The Duke of weasel town, and most definitely not by Regina Mills.

Ruby had come by just in time to catch this exchange and tried to defuse the frosty situation. "How are you today Ms. Mills? What can I get for you today?"

Regina turns to the wolf "Just my usual today, make it to go please" the false pleasantness of her voice not lost on the other two women.

"Coming right up" Ruby replied running to the back to make the order herself.

Emma comes through the doorway back into the dinner looking down at a slightly stained wet tank top that left little to the imagination and her jacket in her hand, evidently a spare shirt was not in the cards today. "Well I guess this will have to do for now" she said looking up only to be greeted by two pairs of hungry eyes.

'Oh hell' she thought to herself, "Hello Regina, Sorry to have to run off like that but as you can see I'm my usually ungraceful self" she said with a shrug. "How are Robin and Roland by the way?"

At that the former mayor looks down a little ashamed at how she had been blatantly staring at Emma in that tank top, composing herself quickly "They are doing well, thank you for asking" her smile small but real.

"Glad to hear it" Emma smiles back. She then turns to Elsa "Elsa this is Regina, Regina, Elsa" the two women share a glance.

"Yes we took care of our own introductions, since you decided to run off on us." Regina playfully snaps back.

Emma just shakes her head and laughs a bit. "You know me, always one to follow proper decorum"

"Indeed" Regina states just as Ruby comes rushing to the counter with her order.

"Here you go Ms. Mills, is there any thing else I can get you?"

"No Miss Lucas this will be fine, thank you" Regina replies handing the waitress a hand full of bills to pay for her order.

"Emma, tell Henry I love him and give him a hug for me when you pick him up from school today, and Elsa it was a pleasure to meet you." Her voice going from sincere to utterly fake by the end of the sentence, and with that she walked out the door.

"Well that just happened" Emma deadpanned. Elsa just giggles a little.

On her way back to 108 Mifflin st. Regina notices Hook and Charming walking across the road seemingly absorbed in their conversation and Ice Cream cones. she just rolls her eyes and continues on her way.

Hook and Charming are enjoying their walk around town and the Ice Cream.

"I wonder why I have never been in that shop before" Charming wonders.

"This has to be the best Ice Cream I have ever tasted. Its like magic." he says giving his cone a slow lascivious lick and winking at Hook.

"I agree with you. wholeheartedly on that point mate" Hook says as he leans into David "But there is something else I'd like to wrap my lips around at the moment" he whispers into the Prince's ear.

David immediately turns a deep crimson and out of the corner of his eye he catches Regina across the street rolling her eyes at them. The two men continue on arm in arm back to the apartment.

Before He can even open the door Hook finds himself pinned to the front door an eager pair of lips pressed to his. David breaks the kiss to coat his tongue in the frozen treat in his hand then proceed to introduce it to Killian's mouth. Having accomplished his task he pulls back and chuckles at the pirates expression.

"I wanted to share" is all he says before unlocking the door and entering the apartment leaving a flabbergasted Hook standing in the hall.

It takes him a moment to collect his thoughts and a smirk graces his handsome features. "Is that so? well there is something I'd like to share with you as well love." he says right before running his cone down the side of Davids face, licking it clean before Charming can wipe it off. Both men break out in laughter.

It was silly and goofy but the swell each man felt in his chest meant so much more. It was nice to blow off a little steam and not be quite so serious. They decided to spend the rest of the night watching movies cuddled up on the couch. David reclining against the arm of the sofa Hook resting on top of him his head turned with his ear on Charming's heart. Charming's arm draped lazily across hooks chest absent mindedly playing with his chest hair.

"Are you for real?" Hook sits up suddenly pointing at the television screen "There was plenty of room on that door for both of them, Rose you are a total BITCH" he exclaims furious tears in his eyes.

David wants to laugh at this so badly but decides to handle the situation a bit differently. He runs a hand soothingly across Killian's back for a moment before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.

"Just remember I will always save you" he says as he reaches around to unbutton the pirates shirt to run his hands across the expanse of his chest. Lips continue to pepper Killian's exposed back with kisses and a tongue darts out to trace random patterns.

A deep moan rumbles out of the pirates chest "I think we are wearing too many clothes" he pants out as he begins to stand. David whines just a little before Hook locks eyes with him give's him a knowing smirk and slowly lets his half buttoned shirt slide down his chest. He brings his hands up to slowly undo the last of the remaining buttons. Reaching the end he lets the garment slide down his arms and pool on the floor. Killian then begins to work the buttons of his pants hook's his thumbs in the belt loops and slowly bends down to his toe's taking the offending piece of clothing down and steps out of it before tossing it to some unknown corner of the room. He stands there in just his briefs

Charming sit's there eye's wide mouth agape and his pant's getting a little too tight for comfort. Hook lean's over and snap's his fingers in front of David's face to get his attention. "You, Love are over dressed for the occasion" he says offering him a helping hand up off the couch.

Killian pulled his prince up off the couch and to his feet kissing him fiercely while unfastening the buttons of Charming's shirt, running his hands up and down the newly exposed flesh. Deciding that is not enough he breaks the kiss and places light pecks down David's jaw, his throat collar bone and pecks before taking a nipple into his mouth sucking and licking the hardened peak.

A deep throaty moan escapes from David's lips as he clumsily removes his pants and takes Killian's right hand and places it over his semi-erect member asking without words for what he is needing. The pirate gently strokes and caresses the flesh through the last barrier of clothing between him and his prince. He feels the cock stiffen and strain against the cloth of David's boxer briefs getting the hint he places the tips of his fingers under the waistband of the underwear and pulls it down as he too descends.

Taking a brief moment to look up into Charming's eyes he takes the head of the cock into his mouth running his tongue in slow languid circles while his hands begin to pump the shaft. Hook opens his mouth a little wider and takes as much of David into him as possible gently scraping with his teeth as he bobs his head back and forth. The prince just groans and holds the back of the pirates head. While his mouth is engaged Hook reaches into the front of his briefs and pulls out his stiff rod stroking it slowly.

Once both men are fully erect Killian pushes Charming back down on the couch. David whimpers at the loss of contact but Hook reassures him that he will be right back. Leaving the living room to retrieve the lube and condoms purchased the day before, he is back quickly and places the items on the coffee table. He opens one of the condoms and puts it on, then returns to his prince pushing him down on his back and pulling his feet up to rest on his own shoulders. David strokes himself slowly while Hook reaches for the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount into his hand.

"Spread your self for me love" The pirate asks.

David complies and Killian distributes the lube on his cock and the tight opening. Gently massaging Charming's tight hole getting it to loosen up a bit to help make sure he didn't rip or tear the delicate area. Hook runs his other hand up and down David's legs starting off with light ghosting passes then adding more pressure as both men became ready for this next step.

"I need you to fuck me" Charming nearly pleads his hands holding his ass apart nearly white with the effort. "Fuck me Hard, take me" he grinds out.

Killian stops the massage and guides the tip of his cock to Davids opening starting off gently guiding the entire length of his shaft into David reveling in the hot tight pressure that caressed the entire length of his member then he pulled back till all that was inside was the tip before slamming back into him. He wrapped his arms around David's legs and began to pound into him at a near brutal pace. The sound of skin slapping on skin and moans filled the air of the apartment.

David began to stroke his own cock again giving Killian renewed vigor "Yes Love, oh your ass is so tight and hungry for my cock."

Both men increase their movements and Killian begins to feel the building wave of pleasure he is going to cum soon.

"That's it stroke your dick for me, oh I'm gonna cum". he says slamming in one final time before stopping with his member buried in Charming's heat. Shortly after that charming cums as well. Killian bends forward adjusting Davids legs around him and kisses his prince.


End file.
